Fishing
The Fishing mini-game opens up when you MAKE a Bad Fish Pole. Game Mechanics Anywhere on the main Island, face the water and select a fishing pole from the TOOL menu to enter Fishing mode. You're presented with a slider with various coloured areas, and a dot that moves very quickly back and forth. You stop the dot by tapping anywhere on the screen. The goal is to stop it as close to the center as possible. The closer to the center, the better the prize level. Rarely, you'll get a random "Slow Down" mode where the slider moves much more slowly than normal to help achieve this. You get three attempts per round of fishing, and each round costs 1 stamina. Prize Levels The below lists detail some of the prizes you can win and at approximately which levels. The fishing pole used dictates which prize levels are accessible. (Note that I just made these level names up. :P But they match fairly well to the colours of the stars.) Lead *Clam *Hose *Nail *Plastic Bag *Rubber Boot Ivory *Jar *Sardine *Screws *Tire *Wire Bronze *Rubber_Boot *Driftwood of Cedar *Driftwood of Palm *Fabric Scrap *Flatfish *Plastic Bottle *Sea Bream Silver *Bathrobe *Driftwood of Teak *Iron Pipe *Iron Plate *Lobster *Phone *Squid *Tuna *Vacuum Cleaner *Violin *Octopus *Hat Gold *Clownfish *Dice *Hand Lens *Mirror *Old TV *Ring *Sapphire Devil * Bicycle * Gold Coin * Moorish Idol * Blue Tang Ruby *Golden Saw * Metal Saw *Emerald *Sword *Raincoat *Diamond *Ruby *Wad of Cash Fishing Pole Sliders There are 5 different fishing poles in the game. Each one gives you a progressively better shot at getting better prizes, either by adding new levels to the slider, or by making existing slider areas wider so they're easier to hit. Below are pictures of each pole's slider, so you can see how easy/difficult it is to win a prize. (Note; picture doesnot show good or perfect fishing pole sliders.) Poor Slider.png|Bad Fish Pole Slider|link=Bad Fish Pole Rough Slider.png|Rough Fish Pole Slider|link=Rough Fish Pole Normal Slider.png|Normal Fish Pole Slider|link=Normal Fish Pole Tough Slider.png|Tough Fish Pole Slider|link=Tough Fish Pole Fish Nets Fish Nets allow you to catch 5-7 prizes from above without requiring reflexes. Simply face the water, use the net from the TOOL menu, and wait. Regular Fish Net can catch Iron to Bronze prizes, as well as Can and Styrofoam. It takes 30 minutes to come back with a catch. Strong Fish Net can catch prizes Silver to Gold, as well as Steel Nail. It takes 1 hour to come back with a catch. Note: You can create multiple nets and lay them all out at once in order to do mass harvests. Fishing Tips *Fishing is the only way to get many of the necessary items in the game. Fish early, fish often. *This may not work for everyone, but for me, I find it easier to keep my eye on the far right-hand side of the slider and tap right when the dot hits it. By the time my reflexes kick in, it's back at or near the center. (Adjust based on your whippersnapper-ishness. ;)) Category:Fishing